Let's Play Doctor!
by sister2death
Summary: Quatre is sick with the flu, Duo wants to play doctor ::wink wink:: 2x4(?) 2+3+4(?) all in all it's not bad, it's hardly rated over 13.


Hi people, this is a really old fic of mine, but I figured that since it was one of the few I actually finished, I'd put it up ^_^ tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy it...

Quatre sat at home, he had caught the flu that week and was now forced to stay in bed.

Duo looked in on the sick boy and seeing that he wasn't asleep Duo skipped in holding a black backpack.

"Hi buddy boy," the braided pilot waved to Quatre.

"Hello Duo, how are you?" Quatre asked.

"I'm great!" he smiled, "Are you feeling better at all?"

"Other than the fact that I'm practically drowning in my snot and mucus and my head feels like it's about to explode, I guess I'm ok," Quatre answered in a low stuffy voice.

"Well, guess what?" Duo evilly smiled, "I'm going to make you all better!" Duo started ramaging through the backpack.

Quatre watched wondering what Duo was going to do.

"We're going to play doctor!" Duo shouted pulling out a doctor's robe and putting it on.

"What!?!" Quatre shouted a little freaked out.

Duo ran and locked the door to Quatres room, "Yup, Q-man we're going to have some fun."

Quatre was surprised, Duo was acting truly weird, but what could Quatre do? I mean Duo was his boyfriend.

"Duo, what if you get sick?" Quatre asked trying to clear his throat.

Duo ran and jumped on Quatre's bed, "I don't care, I want to at least makeout with you."

Quatre caughed but couldn't help but smile.

Duo kissed him then quickly broke it, "Yuck, Quatre, you taste nasty!" he grabbed a cough drop out of his backpack and plopped it into Quatre's mouth, "That will make you taste nice and menty, and help you breath better."

Quatre was worried about Duo's health but didn't say a word, instead he sucked on the cough drop.

Duo meanwhile sat on Quatre's lap watching his lover, then finding a moment to take advantage of, he kissed him again, longer this time.

Quatre felt Duo's tongue enter his mouth, and for a while their tongues danced together, finally the long kiss broke and Duo smiled, "Quatre I love you," He said hugging Quatre.

"I love you too," The blond said as he felt Duo's slide down his pants. Quatre moaned as Duo grabbed hold of him.

"I want you Quatre, I'm so horny it's pathetic, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can," Duo said in a whisper.

Quatre felt Duo's hand intensify with the movements.

"Hmmm... but you're too sick," Duo said bringing his hand out of his shorts.

Quatre groaned as his erection was neglected.

Duo went back to his back pack and grabbed a porno magazine and flipped through the pages and finally found what he was looking for, "Look Quatre!," he said holding the magazine in front of the gasping boys face.

Quatre stared wide-eyed and then let out a loud moan.

Duo watched a wet spot form through the blanket and smiled, "Ha ha, I've don't well," Duo laughed.

Quatre sunk deeper under his covers.

Duo sighed and reached under the blanket and pulled off Quatre's shorts.

"I'm tired now Duo," the sick boy whined, closing his eyes.

"Okay," Duo whispered, laying down beside him he snuggled Quatre.

The next morning they were joined by Trowa, the silent pilot came knocking at the door to bring them breakfast.

Duo opened the door and greeted Trowa and happily invited him in.

"Is he feeling better?" Trowa asked handing Duo the tray of food.

"Last night he was feeling a little okay, I'm not sure about this morning. I'll go wake him up," Duo explained and jumped on the bed after setting the tray on the night stand, the blond couldn't be seen only a small lump under the blankets indicated where the boy was. De pulled the covers halfway off the bed, revieling Quatre who only wore a nightshirt, "Wake up, Q-man," Duo lightly shook the sleeping Arabian.

Quatre opened his eyes half way and yawned, "I'm still tired, Duo," he squeaked and started to go back to sleep.

Trowa joined in and jumped on the other side of Quatre, "I brought you breakfast, you need to eat," he explained waking up the boy.

Quatre slowly sat up, "Thank you, Trowa," he smiled.

Duo took the covering off the food and sat on the bed with the tray on his lap, "Here buddy boy, have a bite," he grabbed a roll and held it near Quatre's mouth which took a bite of it.

Quatre grinned, then accepted a spoonful of scrambled eggs from Trowa. The two went on feeding him, and he felt so happy that both of his friends loved him so much.

After breakfast Trowa and Duo noticed how happy they had made Quatre.

"How are you feeling now, Quatre?" Trowa asked.

Quatre sat up and smiled, "I'm feeling much better now, thanks, at least I'm not hungry, but I still have a runny nose and all of that nice stuff," Quatre replied sarcastically/

Duo, and Trowa couldn't help but hug him, he was too adorable.

"You wouldn't mind sharing, would you Duo?" Trowa asked.

"Hmmm... I don't know, I'm the God of Death, I don't usually share anything, but since there's not enough of Quatre to go around I guess we can negotiate," Duo said and grinned evilly, "Wanna have fun with Quatre now?"

Trowa smiled, "Let's go," he said.

Quatre, helpless between them, sweatdropped and accepted his fate.


End file.
